


Hello, Clotpole

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Missed You, Immortal Merlin, London, Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Strangers to Lovers, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon, makeout, waited for centuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2015, and Merlin never stopped waiting for the Once and Future King to rise again. He didn't know when it would happen, where it would happen, or even if Arthur would remember anything when it did happen. None of that was important though, Merlin desperately missed his best friend and wanted him back. Even if Arthur was still the biggest prat Merlin had ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Clotpole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.
> 
> A/N: Hey! Hope you all enjoy this reincarnation Arthur/Merlin fic! Let me know what you all think!

 

The year was 2015, and Merlin never stopped waiting for the Once and Future King to rise again. He didn’t know when it would happen, where it would happen, or even if Arthur would remember anything when it did happen. None of that was important though, Merlin desperately missed his best friend and wanted him back. Even if Arthur was still the biggest prat Merlin had ever known.

______________________________________________________________________

 

It was the middle of winter, which was why Merlin was bundled up in a sweater, then a jacket and finally an overcoat, and a beanie to protect his ears from the nippy wind. He was on the way to one of his favorite hole in the walls for a late dinner. He couldn’t eat earlier because something came up that he had to deal with immediately. Someone had come to him needing some help with a magic-related problem, and it took much longer than Merlin had anticipated to resolve the issue. It was late by the time he got back to his flat in central London.

 

Magic was still around, despite many attempts throughout the centuries to extinguish it. Only now magic was more subtle, and more controlled than it was back in Merlin’s day. There were unspoken laws that were punishable if they were broken. That was where Merlin stepped in, he put an end to the problem before it got too out of hand and the humans started noticing.

 

It never ceased to amaze him how far the world had advanced since the days of kings and dragons. Now people had things like cars instead of horses, and were led by celebrities instead of royalty. Merlin spent many centuries searching for Arthur, but begrudgingly came to the conclusion that if it was meant to be then it would be. From that point on he traveled the world, exploring lands that he knew Arthur would have loved to see for himself. Maybe one day.

 

“Sorry mate,” Merlin apologized, too lost in his thoughts to notice the person he accidentally rammed into.

 

“Do I know you?” The man questioned, his voice dripping with familiar arrogance. “I don’t, and yet you called me mate.”

 

Merlin stopped in his tracks after hearing those words, slightly altered but still so close to the original. He closed his eyes, afraid that when he turned around it wouldn’t be Arthur. Merlin didn’t think he could handle the disappointment, not again. He took a deep breath, and turned around to find a handsome brunette man with bright blue eyes smirking smugly at him. It was Arthur, different hair color and clothes, but still Arthur.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed, unable to believe that after all these centuries Arthur was finally here.

 

Merlin subtly looked his old friend up and down, analyzing all the similarities and differences. Arthur was wearing tight black jeans, some band shirt, and a simple leather jacket. It was strange seeing him in something other than his royal armor, and carrying a guitar case instead of a sword. His appearance may have changed a bit, but Arthur still had that air of confidence and power about him. Practically radiating with smooth charisma and charm. Apparently, some things never change.

 

Arthur looked confused and wary, making Merlin die a little inside. He didn’t remember, Merlin wasn’t sure what he would do now, what he could do. Arthur continued staring at him, tilting his head slightly as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Merlin held his breath, waiting for something to happen. Then Arthur winced, clutching his head making Merlin step forward concerned.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur hesitantly questioned, staring at his old friend with new awareness.

 

“Hello, clotpole,” Merlin greeted, a large goofy smile overtaking his face.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened at the familiar nickname, and couldn’t help but smile in response. It was strange having two different memories flittering around in his head, but more than worth it if that meant he got to have Merlin back. Before he could think about it, Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight hug. Merlin let out a choked laugh, but firmly returned the embrace. Arthur didn’t want to let go, not after everything they had been through. Eventually he did begrudgingly release Merlin, holding him at arms’ length to survey him.

 

“You hardly look any different,” Arthur commented, smirking as he eyed the beanie. “Surprised your ears can fit under there.”

 

“Oh, I see you haven’t changed a bit either,” Merlin retorted, making a production of rolling his eyes.

 

“Merlin, I could…” Arthur trailed off realizing that he had no authority over Merlin now.

 

“Make me walk on my knees?” Merlin teased, trying to get Arthur to smile again.

 

Realization flashed across Arthur’s face, giving Merlin pause. Arthur cheeks looked flushed, but that could be because of the cold night air. Merlin wasn’t sure, but Arthur might had been having a silent meltdown. Merlin had no idea whether it was because Arthur remembered how he died, or was freaking about because he was just a normal guy in this life.

 

“I’m not a prince or king anymore,” Arthur stated, making Merlin slowly nod in hopes that Arthur didn’t throw one of his infamous fits.

 

“No, you’re a musician I’m assuming,” Merlin replied, motioning to the guitar case at Arthur’s side.

 

“Yeah,” Arthur murmured distractedly, before his smile finally returned full force.

 

“You okay?” Merlin inquired, seriously starting to worry about what was going on with his friend. Maybe it was too much for him, and Arthur was losing his mind.

 

“Merlin, I’m not royalty anymore!” Arthur exclaimed, looking far more excited than Merlin was expecting him to be.

 

“Not going to miss it?” Merlin ventured, unable to hide his surprise.

 

“First the first time I’m free to make my own choices,” Arthur declared, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t have anyone to worry about but me.”

 

Truthfully, Merlin actually didn’t think about how happy the freedom of being a regular person would make Arthur. Maybe this was another chance for Arthur to have the life he secretly wanted, rather than the life he was destined to have. Merlin had no doubt that Arthur loved being royal and adored his people, but Arthur was never able to live solely for himself.

 

“So what do you want to do now?” Merlin questioned, wanting to help his best friend live the life he rightfully earned.

 

“All the things I couldn’t do to you when I was king,” Arthur confessed, eyes darkening as he checked out Merlin with intention.

 

Merlin flushed, not expecting those words to ever come out of Arthur’s mouth. Merlin always thought that maybe Arthur felt the same, it was the little moments that just kept adding up. Arthur risking his life for him, constantly defending him, going after him when Merlin returned to Ealdor, the list was truly endless. Merlin had pushed away his inappropriate feelings for the prince because well, he was the future king. They couldn’t be together then, but now…

 

“Which are?” Merlin whispered, his voice low and hopeful.

 

“Oh…kissing, touching,” Arthur promised, before grabbing the front of Merlin’s jacket. “Sex, love.”

 

It was hard to tell who moved first, but it didn’t matter because they both needed this, needed each other. Arthur’s lips were soft and greedy, he clutched Merlin’s jacket like Merlin was going to pull away. Merlin wasn’t going anywhere. His fingers explored Arthur’s dark brown hair, it was as silky as he had always imagined it’d be.

 

Arthur pushed Merlin against the side of the building, pressing their bodies together. He broke the kiss, only to trail kisses down Merlin’s neck. Merlin closed his eyes, tilting his head to give Arthur more access. Arthur nipped playfully at his sensitive skin, forcing small heady gasps from Merlin. Arthur smirked against Merlin’s throat, cocky and sure of himself.

 

“I could take you apart with one blow,” Arthur teased, breaths coming out ragged.

 

“I could take you apart with less than that,” Merlin retorted, smiling when he caught Arthur’s bright gaze.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Arthur warned, leaning in to give Merlin a quick kiss.

 

“I love you,” Merlin murmured against Arthur’s lips.

 

“I know,” Arthur whispered, pulling Merlin back into a tight embrace. “I love you too Merlin. Always have. I would have given up my throne for you.”

 

“Now you don’t have to,” Merlin reminded him, making Arthur smile without a single care in the world.

 

“Now I don’t have to,” Arthur softly agreed.

 

Merlin pulled Arthur into another kiss, one that had waited for centuries.

________________________________________________________________

 

_**“The best kiss is the one that has been exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before it reaches the lips.”** _ **-Anonymous**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you thought! I am open to feedback and constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
